


【Joker(2019)】死神拥抱着我（花鸟/双丑）

by MelancholyVivian



Category: Joker (2019), The Dark Knight (2008)
Genre: Autobiographical, M/M, Part of plots may cause your discomfort
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:02:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26211622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelancholyVivian/pseuds/MelancholyVivian
Summary: 概要：Arthur有一个“守护天使”——死神希斯丑。
Relationships: Arthur Fleck/Joker (DCU), Arthur Fleck/Joker (TDK 2008)
Kudos: 16





	【Joker(2019)】死神拥抱着我（花鸟/双丑）

**Author's Note:**

> 配对：Joker(TDK 2008)/Arthur Fleck   
> 分级：全年龄  
> 警告：自述体、部分情节可能会引起您的不适  
> 字数：9.7k

“您刚刚问我什么？

‘Arthur，你是否会觉得孤独？’

是这个问题吗？

当然，我当然是孤独的，我没有钱去雇用别人听我的故事，但真有趣，在我不需要你们后，你们却开始对我产生兴趣了。

上一位你这样的人，一个同样的黑人、短发女人，询问了一堆同样的问题的人，自称心理医生的人，每周都会问我这个问题，我也每周都告诉她，和提前商量好似的，我小心地进门，抽着烟坐下说，‘我很孤独’后，她看完日记本又抬头看我，打个叉，告诉我’我也很孤独，所有人都很孤独，哥谭几千万人都很孤独，所以这不算什么，现在，Arthur，你的时间到了，回家去吧。’

结果就是这样，一如既往的浪费时间，我还不如回家对着电视机说，它离我多近，我每次洗完头发，就可以盘腿坐在地上对着它倾诉。我不用专门乘坐公交跑到一个我不熟悉的地方，怀着希望被治愈，又怀着失望离开。

你们这些看起来体面的社会工作者，住在城中心的大房子里，从不担心保险，有人帮你算税收，有私人律师和会计，从腐败不堪的政府那里拿着不知道哪里来的钱，被人请来听故事，调查别人，现在我来问你，你，和你银行里的钱，你们不孤独吗？你的钱躺在银行里，一辈子可能也没取出来的机会了，作为一张纸币，它生来的价值就是被交换，但它被困在了银行的小格子里，它会孤独吗？

无所谓了，我坐在这里，反正也没别的事情可以干，我笃定你们已经认为我无可救药了，所以也不会把我放出去，让我去哥谭的街头上再次漫无目的地散步了，那我不妨就说说吧，再说一次，最后一次，因为我真是快要受够了，这里白色的天花板，清洁剂的味道，我都受够了，我和你说说吧，好让自己从这白色世界抽身而出，回到我逼仄的精神角落里去。

三个月前，我可以诚实地说，我孤独极了。

你见过我母亲Penny Fleck吗？哪怕是照片。

那个干瘦、脆弱、让人想要保护的温柔女人，她死了，他杀了她，不是我杀的，是他杀的。别那样看着我，你们都以为我疯了，但是！是我自己而不是你们，在想办法改变我的病情，我在你们的训诫里都快腐烂了！你们发给我的药，只让我确信——我病了，但我现在可不会再管你们给我的评价，我没有疯，我好着呢，这是我自己的感受，难道你们会比我还清楚？

说回我妈妈，她有一点神经质，和她说任何事情都像靠在墙上哭泣一样，她只会在那里听着，但却没有任何参与进来的意思，我说的东西——被同学欺负、被高年级的男孩脱掉裤子围观，或者……或者……他们让我伸手去抚摸他们腿间的东西，如果我不合时宜地大笑了出来，他们就会敲我的牙齿，发誓会把我的牙全部拔光，让我的嘴里永远含着他们热乎乎的大东西，然后把从那个东西里弄出来的液体抹得我满脸都是，怎么洗都洗不干净，清洗时还要避开妈妈，我说的这些……只会让她发疯，她会哭着叫我闭嘴，说那些事情根本没有发生，我是在做梦而已，不然我不会一直在笑，我明明很开心。如果我说我身体下面很痛，她就拿头撞墙，或者拿刀割手腕，逼迫我忘记，只去关注她，这时我就要扶着她，让她到床上躺好，然后缩在她怀里，永远做她的婴儿和贴心的小男孩，唱歌哄她睡觉。那些歌，事实上是她教给我的，我根本不记得她对我唱过，但我记忆深处里就是有这个曲子，她起一个小调，我就能哼出来，那时我有了第一个梦想，去讲脱口秀，从观众那里收钱，买一个唱片机，这样就不用时时刻刻抱着她，唱片机里的歌声会哄她睡下。

我一直知道，她靠不住，我可怜的妈妈靠不住。

无论我其他同伴的母亲有多强悍，她们会拿着装满食物的纸袋在学校门口等自己的儿子，可能骑车带走，甚至把他们背到肩膀上，而我的母亲却需要依靠我，她受过良好教育，说话时总是轻声细语，不会和人吵架，也不知道怎么在买东西时砍价，她唯一知道的是，要待人礼貌，尤其是那些服务员，因为她也曾经是服务他人的女仆。我嫉妒我的同伴，但，那种被人需要的感觉是我生命中唯一的支撑，让我觉得我很强大，比那些高个子男生、会躺进妈妈怀里撒娇的男生都强大。

因此即使我有这个……这个大笑的怪毛病，我也依旧感觉我无所不能，哪怕要花好久我才能费力打开汽水的瓶盖，我还是觉得我的双手充满力气。

为了证明我自己，我也曾经和街上的野孩子们去偷杂货店的小东西，但我站在店门口，和老板娘红着脸打招呼，她喜欢我，蹲下来送我一颗糖，我只能尴尬地大笑，说完谢谢后快速接过糖逃走，她总是和我妈妈一样，温柔地叫我‘可怜的小兔子宝宝’，因此我完全做不到，上前把想要的拿进口袋后当作无事人一样离开，我做不到。那群小朋友看见我这样的表现，就会更厉害地嘲笑我。

我和我妈妈说了，我那时还意识不到那种倾诉后得不到回应的滋味叫绝望，我只是希望有一次她被药片堵住的耳朵可以听到，这次就是，她把我锁在了家里，整整一个星期，家里只有一些面包和黄油，但是我们做到了，在家里整整七天，没有和其他人说上一句话，她告诉我，‘离那些孩子远点，他们将来都是没有品味而粗鲁的人，对生活没有一点要求，会心安理得地住在四面白色墙壁的屋子里，不需要床，只要床板就可以活下去的人，你和他们不一样，因为亲爱的你总是在大笑，你和他们不一样’她一定要重复这句话‘你和他们不一样’，所以她不再允许我和其他小朋友玩，在我的记忆里，我几乎没有八岁前的记忆，我觉得挺正常的，我对我的过去一直是如此的态度，事情发生了，过去了，最后忘记了。为什么要去绞尽脑汁回想，等我出名了，变成了一个世界上所有人都来纪念的喜剧大师，大家自然会去发掘的，发现我已经丢失掉的故事，连我自己也不记得的故事。但我还是害怕他们要是找不到这些故事怎么办？于是我开始写日记，记录一些琐碎的事情。

我妈妈阻止了我继续和他们交往，很快我也从学校退学了，因为有人用刀捅我身体下面，我不知道我在医院和家里是怎么度过的，我都感觉不到痛，因为妈妈一直在亲吻我的额头，叫我只要笑出声就好了。她被叫到了学校，既不打算找出侵害他儿子的罪魁祸首，也不打算给我换一所学校继续念书，而是准备自己教我读和写。她从医院把我抱回家，我都不知道她怎么会抱得动我的，但我实在痛苦到无法走路，要不然我怎么会让她那么辛苦，我在医院的那几天整天都在发高烧，你知道我为什么会知道我在发烧吗？我明明晕晕乎乎的，但却听到一个很低沉的声音，贯通了我整个脑子，我听到那个声音说：

‘不要哭了，不要哭了，小宝贝，否则他们会找到你的。’

我问他，‘他们是谁？’

男人温柔到让人害怕的声音回答我，‘恶魔’。

这一切都发生在我的脑子里，等我回家后，我相信那是我妈妈在安慰我，即使我清晰地记得，那应该是个男人才对。但人总是屈服于现状，声音后来没有再出现，因此随着时间推移，我越来越相信，那是妈妈，没有别人。

我从来没有见过我父亲，有人说，是个只出现过一次的男人，他强奸了我母亲，她的身体如此无力，就和我一样，我知道那种感觉，被人压住，被一个东西粗暴地撕裂开，却只能忍受而无法逃脱的滋味，我相信这个说法，总比我是随便领养来的好，否则我会忍不住幻想，如果……如果我有一对正常的父母，我会怎样。‘如果’可真是世界上最邪恶的词，它让你无法再忍受你必须要忍受的，任何时候，只要你告诉自己‘如果……’，你的心情就会更糟，如果我没有这样的家庭，如果我没有接受那把不详的枪，如果世上有一个人爱我……

糟透了，越这样想，生活越是不如意。

我妈妈有很多男友，就像这份档案里这位，你拿来了吗？是的，就是这份，和强奸她与我的其他男人一模一样，把我铐在暖气片上，把我虐待成精神病人，一个恶魔，但也有还好的人，这就是社会复杂的原因，当你希望它彻底毁灭时，你又不得不想到那些短暂出现在你生命里的好心肠们，他们凭什么要和其他罪犯一起遭受报应呢？更别提哥谭，好人更少，也更可贵了。但他们——这些好人到头来也受不了我母亲的神经质，她的病是间歇性的。我倒不会因为他们抛弃妈妈而难过，因为那个时候，我会感觉被夺走的妈妈又回到了我身边，她只有我一个人，我也只有她一个人，即使她是一面冷漠的墙；即使她从来不回应我的求救；即使她可以看着我被她的男友踹下楼梯或者猥亵，她也是我唯一的妈妈，她肯定是出于害怕才无法阻止，每当她被男人抛弃后，就会在门口死命抱住我瘦弱的肩膀，叫我快点长大，变成一个可以保护她的男人，我喜欢那样的感觉，我觉得我有用，我的生命有意义。

但等我长大后我就知道，我谁也保护不了，唯一保护我妈妈的方法就是让她安静地呆在房子里，只能看电视，因为电视上只有好新闻，然后不要告诉她我所经历的。

她居然天真地以为，我真的活得那么开心，我被人摁在流脏水的小巷踢打时，有人会扶我起来；我被老板骂的时候，有同事会拍我的肩膀安慰我；我被人偷走仅剩的钱时，有好心人提醒我，然后帮我追回；我没钱买药时，药店老板会偷偷送我两板药……她全都信了，哈哈哈哈哈哈哈，她相信了我编的每一句话，在她怀着笑意开心睡下的夜晚，我靠在她柔软的金发上，一夜无眠，她到底有没有真正活着过？这里可是哥谭！可她每次听完我编造的牢骚后，都会摸着我的脸说，‘Happy，我知道大家都会喜欢你的，你是最可爱的小男孩’，她总是这样，既希望我赶紧变成一个男人，又不断地提醒我，我是一个男孩，我确实是一个男孩，因为那时发生在我身上的——屈辱、蹂躏、疼痛全都在重复，唯一的改变是，它们随着时间越来越根深蒂固，我绝望地认为往后一辈子都长不大了，我永远会是一个穿着白色不过膝长袜被人绊倒的小男孩，永远被人欺负和殴打的弱者。

可是，也有些改变，命运确实选择了我。

但我相信，那不是妈妈嘴里说的‘上帝’，我从来没信过这个说法，哥谭离我太近，而上帝又离我太远，他早就抛弃了这座城市和城市里的人，但这个人没有，选中我的是一个死神，一个嘴角开裂，没有名字，没有标签，没有影子的存在，他曾对我说：

‘这里没有天使，没有恶魔，只有一个怪物。’

我不记得我说了什么，我大概回答了，‘谁会爱上一个怪物呢？答案当然是——另一个怪物。’

你的脸上又出现了那种表情。

我知道你觉得我已经出现了精神分裂的症状，开始臆想，一旦你把我定性为一个神经症患者，你就再也不能心平气和地听我说话了，我嘴里蹦出来的每一个词都预示着我要发病或正在发病。

我不是我妈妈，而且我相信我妈妈也没有臆想，有关Wayne的那一部分，只有Thomas Wayne自己知道——

我不知道家里的那间房子是哪里来的，也不知道妈妈哪里来那么多钱购买花瓶和雕花家具，她不主动说，我也习以为常地不去问，因为我的记忆开始于八岁，我只当我出生时家里就是这个样子，但你想想，这不可疑吗？她保存一切Thomas Wayne的东西，而她又不允许我碰橱柜里那些看上去有些年头的摆设，这不可疑吗？

要我说，如果她的话是假的，那他就不应该在我找他时对我那么大敌意，还有他的管家，除非他们都心虚了，我能看出来，你也知道，精神病患者通常要比你们这些自我感觉良好的人，更敏感，更懂得情绪的流露。

你要开口反驳我了，档案，这个档案，那个档案……档案也能造假，这个鬼地方的档案可不是来记录事情的，而是用来管理人的，管理者不会把自己写进档案，在他们眼里，他们才是人，而我们只是纸上的字，就和你现在做的一样。

无论你们怎么记录，我不是没有良知的杀人犯，杀了他们只是因为他们该死，死神也觉得他们该死，如果你觉得我错了，那我希望你在被暴打和强奸后，还能说，‘不要追究他们，他们是华尔街的明日之星，未来可期，不要追究，我们国家的金融业需要他们，他们是好人，他们喝醉酒，把我的衣服撕开，羞辱我，只是因为我活该，与他们没有关系’

至于Murray，随你怎么说，是我的错，只有邪恶才会把自己藏在社会道德下进行诡辩，我杀了他，坦坦荡荡地承认。

在他的秀场，我才发现我和我妈妈一样天真，我终于可以理解她了，我可能真的太孤独了，以至于都开始把电视里的形象当成活生生的存在。怎么可能有我所期望的那种人出现，来拯救我，除了他，没有其他人，包括Murray。

Murray Franklin只是寻找素材和大众关注的另一个可怜虫，一旦没有攻击和嘲笑的对象，他和他的节目就要彻底完蛋。这就是我们的社会，一层压住一层，像一个千层派，被压住的那一层还要往下再欺辱下一层，直到最底层的可怜人，只能贴住冰冷的盘子，默不作声感受着社会的全部重量。

你见过Murray这些脱口秀演员在节目上嘲笑Wayne那样的人吗？他们偶尔会说一些大人物的段子，但我后来才知道，那都是商量好的，而且，他们会开关于大人物性能力不行的玩笑吗？

事实上，在杀Murray和妈妈之前，我就已经不再孤独了，我可以斩钉截铁地说‘不，那之后一刻钟都没有孤独过’，我知道你们这些浅薄的、忙于自己世界的人看到我会下意识心生可怜‘看他，形单影只’，可我现在真的感受不到孤独。

你们的爱人、你们的孩子、你们的朋友，那些你们生命中引以为傲的关系都终将结束，埋葬在六尺之下，当世界上最后一个记得你的人和你记得的人离去时，你们就彻底死亡了，每一个记住你们的人死去，你们的生命就缩小一寸，直到看不见为止。

可我不是！根本不是！你问我孤独吗！为什么不去问你们自己！

他，他一直都在我身边，生也陪伴我，死也陪伴我，我永远不会死，因为有这样一个永远不会死的人陪伴着我。

我知道他就在这里，他在静静聆听，那个奇怪的男人，留着乱糟糟的绿色头发，穿一件脏得不能再脏的紫色大衣，总是在玻璃桌上晃动刀子，我在本子上照着自己脑子里的感受，反复用水笔涂画他的脸，但我永远画不出来，因为他的脸总是脏兮兮的，我实在看不清楚。

他是一个谜。

有时，我坐在客厅的沙发上吸烟时，烟头总是突然被人掐灭，简直和闹鬼了一样，我发誓烟头不是因为氧气不够而熄灭的，也不是因为我摁进了烟灰缸但又忘记，烟头就好像撞上了墙壁，蹦出一点火星，然后熄灭。那么多次，每次他出现，我的烟头一定会灭掉，那是个讨厌烟味的死神，可他为什么会喜欢我，我的钱——为数不多的钱，都拿去买烟了，他不知道吗？我只给妈妈买吃的，我自己则根本不需要食物，也不需要睡觉。

因为我们一样孤独吗？因为我活得像一个鬼，他就把我当成同类吗？

还有一点可以证明，你们就没人想过为什么，为什么我这个一事无成的人可以那么准地射中那些人？

那晚我发现，哪怕闭着眼睛，往反方向打，我也能射中那些人，因为他是一个死神，我有次坐在客厅里，做着人赖以生存的幻想，过着我人生中最开心的时候——沉浸在脑中的想象。我以前可不会说这些，那太丢人了，可现在我不一样，我就是那样一个人，我热衷于想象自己被Murray邀请上舞台，还有脱光上衣，想象自己是一个不怕世俗目光的女歌星，一个人呆着也是有好处的，那时的我无比快乐，但因此，我无论干什么都无法专注，因为我的脚控制不住地就想开始为了进行一场幻想而走动。

但有次，我拿着我全身上下最珍贵的左轮，像个第一次收到珠宝的女孩一样激动，我还不熟悉怎么操作，甚至不会装子弹，就在我捣鼓时，不知道摁了什么，枪打到了墙上，而不是我的脑袋上，也许是巧合，但巧合是个奇妙的词，它只能发生一次，而不能每次都出现，如果这种巧合每次都如期而至，那它将不再是巧合，而是命中注定。

从我产生‘他’真实存在的想法那时起，我再也不能无负担地沉浸在自己的世界里了。

我总觉得，我走进厨房，去开灯——哪怕我可以摸着黑拿到东西，主动打开笔记，但既不写也不读——都是他指引我那么去做，我去厨房时，因为他站在那里想拥抱往，而我开灯，因为他想看见我，而我打开笔记，是为了给他分享这一天，但有感觉的时刻是少数，大多数情况下，我还是孤独一人。

渐渐地，他开始和我说话，我反复听到他声音的时候却感觉到了恐惧，因为未知、因为不了解，我又一次回到了男孩时，向我妈妈求助，但我的话到了嘴边又被人塞进了胃里，还有我的心理医生，她问我：

‘Arthur，最近怎么样，还是十分孤独吗？’

我想要告诉她，有人在对我说话，其实最近孤独带来的病痛有所缓解，但没用，我说不出口，有人在替我讲话，我的嘴像个木偶娃娃，要等到我的操纵者拉线才能动起来。

‘是的，Kent医生，我还是很孤独。’

但我心里根本不是这样想的，我猜测，他还不想让其他人知道他存在。

我也想过，是我的病又到了新的一级，我甚至在我身体里臆想出来一个‘他者’，那这病得多严重啊，因为他的声音，这一切绝对有别于我以往的幻想，后者，在经历时我清清楚楚知道，我是一个可悲的、在自己的想象里获得快乐的病人。但是前者，我甚至数次怀疑，是电视和收音机的声音，那太真实了，能抱进我的怀里，能在我身上产生作用，能安慰到我，还能弄哭我。我讨厌被摆弄的感觉，所以我开始对着镜子说话，哭着命令他停下这样的恶作剧，然后……然后，那天晚上，我不受控制地在我的笔记本上写了一句：

‘对不起。’

我的肩膀被人轻轻压住，像手搭到了肩膀上，我猜想他肯定是个高大的男人。

我听到了水壶烧开，肩膀上看不见的手抽走了，他帮我关掉了水壶，那个难听的尖叫声黯淡下去，还有我头顶上的灯也不知道为什么暗了，我检查过，灯泡没坏，在妈妈死前它都一直好好的。

黑暗里，我眼睛里飘过一道紫色的影子，他这个笨蛋，以为关掉灯我就看不到他了，我家的墙纸是红色的，我妈妈在选墙纸上可比选男友有眼光多了，他大衣里面的绿色马甲在红色面前清清楚楚，我看见他飘似地进入了房间，我妈妈正在里面看电视，等我进去抱住她睡觉，我长大后，她不怎么经常抱着我了，她的怀里，总是香喷喷的，但是却很无力，我在她怀里根本感受不到人的温度，但那个死神，那天晚上却从我的身后抱住了我和母亲。

那晚后来发生什么我根本不知道，因为我睡着了，不可思议，生平第一次睡觉不像一种酷刑——让人头昏脑胀、神经发疼的痛苦经历，而是轻快、甜美的。

为了证明我不至于真的病到如此地步，我有了个计划。

在母亲睡着后，我蹑手蹑脚地从床上爬了起来，我甚至不敢呼吸，呼出与吸入的细微差异就会让床像弹簧般弹动一下，然后我亲爱的妈妈，就会疑神疑鬼地睁开眼睛开始询问一切，其实告诉她也无妨，如果他这次没有操控我的话。

可是，我想，去她妈的，我是个成年人了，我不是她的小男孩了，她老对我说个不停‘你是家里唯一的男人’，但无论是她还是我自己，我们全都没有意识到‘男人’这个词和我是有差距的，而且是很大的差距。所以我赌气，这是属于我自己的，我可以告诉另一个人，但我怀有羞耻感，以及，我很疲惫，我只想知道真相，我不想在这条路上随时停下向人解释，就像我现在对你做的这样，和你这个自称为医生的人解释，你只是完成自己的工作之一……而我却在掏心掏肺……

总而言之，我扶着桌子和墙壁，终于走到了房外，我在沙发下摸出了枪和装着子弹的牛皮纸袋，只拿出一颗子弹，因为关于他到底存不存在，我已经有一个办法，我把左轮里子弹倒空——其实也没必要，明明可以取出弹夹里多余的，只留下一颗就好。可不知道为什么，就是在这一刻，在我疯癫和自证的时刻里，我追求起了迷信和仪式，我拿出那一颗被命运选中的子弹，装进轮盘，然后走进浴室，把门锁上，用拖把抵住门，如果枪响了，不仅我的母亲，楼里其他人也会惊动，我想她这样是开不了门的，也许有人会帮她提前报警，楼里有一个很好的邻居，她叫Sophia，至少她是一定会来帮忙的。警察会来拖走我只穿着上身衬衣、光着腿、血淋淋的尸体，想到这些，我其实想要站起身回到卧室拿一件完整的西装穿上。可是，我心里有一个执念，我的证明一定会成功，因为他必定存在，我已经无数次看到了那个骇人的笑容，我甚至，甚至完全不再害怕，他笔记是我卑贱的生命里唯一的陪伴，我抚摸马桶盖上红丝绒的坐垫，我会再一次摸到的，我坚信，于是我躺进浴室，拉上帘子，防止万分之一失败带来的鲜血四溅，万一，我再说一遍，只是万一，我知道鲜血很难清理，这样挡住就会好上很多。

左轮冰冷的枪口靠在我的太阳穴上，最后的时刻到了，我在抖，抖到根本不能扣动板机，我这个精神病人也许可以在枪响前安然无恙地活在幻想里，但在开枪前一刻，就这短到不能再短的时间里，我却要做一个残酷选择——承认我的精神病加剧，几乎和我的母亲一样，活在了自己的臆想里，而她起码有过完整的经历，我却更可笑；或者我要承担一切代价。

可我的勇气像在蹦极，一下上来，一下消失在云层之下，我抿紧嘴，扣下扳机，后面的我不想说了，我坐在这里，和你解释这些，根本没悬念可言。

只是，我出于谨慎，还是相信这又是一次巧合，因此我怀着同样的恐惧和期待开了好几枪，最后那晚我到底扣动了扳机多少下已经记不得了，至少一个晚上，我不断往我太阳穴上开枪，而一切表现得就像手枪里根本没子弹一样——我确实有这个顾虑，每开几枪就旋开弹夹看一眼，但那颗铜制小子弹一直都在，静静地缩在孔里，感受被死神操纵的无力，它一定比任何东西都想杀了我，但它做不到，因为它的命运不属于它，也不属于我，而属于那个死神。

我坐在浴缸里一直笑，一边对自己开枪一边大笑，那时我终于明白了为什么大家说，只有开心时人才会笑。

回到我破碎的童年，在离开学校后一段时间，我被我妈妈关在家里，她逼着我和她学家务，还有做甜点，她是个合格的女仆，至少曾经是。只有一次，她叫我出去拿信，那个信箱就像我的脑子一样空荡荡的，但积满了灰尘，四十年来，除了我记忆里被剜去了那些年，我几乎每天都在和那个信箱搏斗，那天我踮着脚尖关上信箱，看到大楼的门就开着，我想出去玩，无论如何，那年我还不超过十三岁，因此我还是一个小孩子，即使我没有朋友，但有几位小女孩，这是我记忆里可以追溯的、唯一一个容纳我的团体。

她们是姐妹，老是带着金色的洋娃娃，年纪大一点的女孩会给我扎辫子，把她妹妹的裙子穿到我身上，还怂恿我去偷妈妈的口红，好让她给我化妆。我问过她为什么不用她妈妈的口红，她说：

‘因为你的妈妈更好看，所以用的口红涂到脸上也肯定更好看。’

我默许了这个说法，小孩子的想法可真是奇妙，我头一次意识到我妈妈的美好。

但我发现，那间房今天空了出来，他们已经搬走了。后来我才知道缘由，那家人的父亲失业了，和所有的失业者一样，比如被Hoyt赶出HaHa公司的我，作为家里唯一的男人，我们不能公布这个秘密，但下一份工作哪里那么好找，纸包不住火，一切都会被揭露，最后他上吊自杀了，而在他死前，他杀了他全家，包括那两个可爱的女儿。

我那时不知道这些，我刚刚从身体的痛苦中缓解，事实上我根本不能走路，我只是扶着墙走到楼外，就被总是欺负我的那伙男孩踢倒了，我想我的伤口裂开了，因为下体疼痛无比，而更恐怖的是，那几个男孩打完我后就聚在一起。开始忙乎自己手上的事，完全顾不上搭理我，继续踹我的伤口欺负我。

我看到他们抓着一只橘黄色的小猫，用从杂货店偷来的打火机，一点一点把它的毛烧光，然后开始烧它的腿，它在发出稚嫩的惨叫，而我躺着什么都做不了，我最后哭到不省人事，因此就断了片。那只猫的妈妈在哪里？我之后总是问我自己，但我比谁都清楚，它的妈妈出现也改变不了什么，只会被一起抓住受刑，除非它能在远处一动不动看着孩子被火烧死而不上前，它当然可能，因为确实有这样的妈妈存在，我就有。

我不知道后面我怎么回家的，也不知道那只猫去了哪里，有没有可能还活着，但是，在我确定死神，或者更准确的描述，是一个画着小丑妆的死神存在后的第二天，我在家门口看到了它，它在发出小孩子才会有的喵喵声，腿上还有烧焦一块的印记，这就是它。

他把它带给我了。

我看到小猫时，也好像看到了他，他给了我一个拥抱，一个不朽的拥抱，而我多想回吻他，我亲爱的死神小丑，即使你不回答我，也不告诉我你的名字，但我已经在爱情里得到了永生。只有他，和他那张挥之不去、迷迷糊糊的脸，能给我的人生带来如此多的快乐，他才是个真正的开心小丑，比我这个不合格的烂货好多了。

我不知道他的到底长什么样，他的脸就像黑洞，但他的头发和嘴我知道，所以如你所见，我的小丑妆，也是绿色头发，我在浴室里跳舞，就好像能和他跳起双人舞，我的幻想开始走向另一个主题，我不再是女明星或者脱口秀嘉宾，我是一个穿着高跟鞋的女舞者，而我的男舞伴，是一个不吝啬等待的死神，一个小丑，一个绅士。

我们一起杀的每一个人，都有他在边上陪着我，每次开完枪，他就上前搂住我，教我一支新的舞，提醒我这次该先迈出哪只脚，我真不知道他哪里学来的那么多舞姿，我只会照着Fred Astaire电影里的动作摆动身体，但他像一个专业的舞者，也许他每次夺走人的生命都要跳一次舞，我可真羡慕他啊。

当Randall和Gary上门时，我听到那个声音从空中落下，他说：

‘杀人时记得锁门。’

在我妈妈之后，我终于找到了另一种人生的意义，而且这种意义不是自我欺骗，看看我现在，我痊愈了，你这个心理医生只一味地觉得我有病，却看不到我有多快乐，这难道不就是人们要找心理医生的原因吗？为了心情愉悦，为了让负面的情绪排解，但我现在根本就没有这些问题了，我把我的不快乐全部上交给了死神，它们被吊死在了绞刑架上，从今往后，我就只有快乐可言，你们却给我派了一个更专业的心理医生，你们到底要干嘛？简直就是一个笑话。

那些天里，警察根本不可能抓住我，整个城都在发疯，我可以随便窜进某个人群和街角，像一只猫一样消失得无影无踪，你们抓来抓去，也只能抓到我的模仿者，他们完全把我当成了神，把我托举起来，而且就算抓不到我又如何，反正他们有一堆找不到的通缉犯，不缺我一个，一个被腐败和庸才渗透的警察系统，抓得到人才奇怪。

哥谭在发烧，在发疯。

病人变回正常前总这样，潜藏在体内的病痛终于发了出来，有人却总以为死一般的平静才是好事。我不懂医学，但总有这个说法，越是可怕的、致命的病，越是沉默，等你知道自己患病之时，也同样是交出性命之时，可是，哥谭人听到了我的枪声，那个晚上哥谭在发病，为自己恢复健康而发疯，它在哀嚎，它还有救。

你们根本不可能抓住我，是我，是我自投罗网的，因为无论在哪里他都不会离开，因此对我而言，在哪里活着都一样。

而我告诉自己，我要承担杀完了人的责任，因此我主动敲了警察的车门，那群废物还躲在警车里不敢出来，那晚哥谭到处都是疯子，他们不敢开车四处乱逛，也不敢回警局，我安安静静地做回了他们期待的乖孩子，坐在车里等了一晚上，边上贴着我的小丑死神，他让其中一个警察突发心梗去世了，三个小时后这位死人又在同伴的颤抖里活了过来，这把我逗得哈哈大笑，但那两个警察却无法享受这种快乐，和你一样，只把我当成一个乱笑的精神病人而已。

在走出警车，步入GCPD时，我路过了一个水塘，看见了早上的自己，至少半张脸的妆花了，颜料躲进汗水和血里，从我的身体出发，又一起走远了，实际上我有点害怕，那个懦弱的男人毕竟懦弱了快四十年，我一边是新的自己，一边是旧的自己，可是我接着感觉身后多出来了一缕头发，绿颜色更暗，也更乱。

水塘里，他就站在我的身后，鼻子轻碰我，疤痕亲吻了我的发梢，然后把下巴撑到我瘦弱的肩膀上，这次没有疑虑，我看到了他——他真的存在，他也知道我正在看他，这时他把脸又伸过来了些。

他的脸，我终于看清了，确实是个恐怖的怪物，黑色的眼圈，嘴角往两边开裂，红色的疤痕像两条吞噬自己尾巴的肉虫，在那里不怀好意地蠕动着，而他正发出温柔的呢喃，安抚那半边因为暴露而陷入恐惧的我，他惨白的妆可真吓人。但这个怪物，我深爱的怪物，可比您和大多数人都优雅，都好看。

我讲完了，记录那么多文字还要分析一定很费力吧，医生，您为什么要折磨自己呢？那是徒劳的。你信不信我都不在乎了，因为你也该死了，而且又要，又一次，把你的死怪到我的头上，总是如此。

因为，女士，他现在就站在你的身后。”


End file.
